evefandomcom-20200223-history
Caldari Subsystems
__TOC__ Defensive Subsystems Tengu Defensive - Supplemental Screening Making full use of recent scientific advances afforded by the discovery of ancient technologies, Caldari starship designers have reverse engineered the equipment behind the Sleeper’s metallofullerene armor plating. Through a complex substitution method, skilled engineers and physicists have been able to supplement a Tengu’s shields, offering increased survivability for a pilot under heavy fire. Tengu Defensive - Adaptive Shielding Based on the same advanced technology employed by Sleeper drones to harden their armor plating, these tiny nano-assemblers have been reconfigured to improve a shield’s resistance to damage. The influx of superior construction materials and the modularity of Sleeper components have made even this drastic redesign into a fairly simple process. Tengu Defensive - Amplification Node When confronted with the challenge of adapting Sleeper designs to produce shield boost amplification systems, Caldari engineers turned to the defense systems used by certain Talocan structures that had also been found in a few ancient ruins. In some rare cases, the shielding systems on Talocan facilities were constructed using a harmony of Sleeper and Talocan designs. The first successful production of a shield boost amplification node drew heavily upon early study of this particular combination. Tengu Defensive - Warfare Processor After countless failed projects over the years, the dream of linking fleets with sub-Battlecruiser hulls was eventually shelved and relegated to the realm of engineering theory. It remained this way for some time, tempting few starship manufacturers to revisit the challenge, even after the discovery of ancient Sleeper designs and the influx of fullerene-based technology. It was not until the first Strategic Cruiser hulls began appearing in small numbers across the empires that they began to truly appreciate the potential Tech III vessels had for modifications. Not long after, the first warfare processor housing became a reality. Although what it delivered as a standalone unit was undoubtedly impressive, what would count more in time was the way it served as a catalyst. The unit demonstrated to the wider spacefaring industry that the possibilities for Tech III ships were broader than first imagined, and in doing so, it heralded the beginning of even more radical and innovative designs. Electronic Subsystems Tengu Electronics - CPU Efficiency Gate New technologies have resulted in a noticeable increase in CPU efficiency, as better nanotech enables further miniaturization of circuits, the result of which is a marked decrease in system bottlenecking. This CPU efficiency gate capitalizes on that technology, offering a pilot greater CPU output. Tengu Electronics - Dissolution Sequencer This subsystems employs a nano-electromechanical dispersion field to strengthen a vessel's sensor systems. Made from billions of advanced molecular-level circuits, the subsystem offers improved protection against hostile ECM. Tengu Electronics - Obfuscation Manifold This subsystem operates using the same fundamental mechanics as the signal distortion amplifier. When installed into a Tech III vessel, the fullerene-based components resonate with any ECM modules fitted , bolstering their disruptive strength. Tengu Electronics - Emergent Locus Analyzer Emboldened by the development of other, more specialized subsystems, engineers and astrophysicists alike began to investigate modifications to a Strategic Cruiser that could aid their fellow scientists and explorers. The first reverse-engineering projects were predominantly focused on ways to improve a vessel’s astrometrics capabilities. The two-pronged solution of boosting both the strength of the launchers and the probes they deployed proved to be the most popular design in the end. It was not long after the first designs were sold that others took notice and began to reverse-engineer their own. Soon enough, the subsystem was catapulted into mainstream Tech III subsystem manufacture, although perhaps for more than just that one reason. The first designers of the emergent locus analyzer noted an additional – and entirely unintended – effect in tractor beams. Not only did they reach further, but they would also pull in their cargo more quickly than normal tractor beams. It was an unexpected by-product of the processes that increased scan probe strength, but far from an undesirable one. Although it is not fully clear what part of the construction process enables this additional benefit, so long as the subsystem is built in that exact fashion, it will continue to provide it. Engineering Subsystems Tengu Engineering - Augmented Capacitor Reservoir Another example of an old technology re-worked to fit the new Tech III paradigm, augmented capacitor subsystems improve upon the size of a vessel’s capacitor. Designers of Tech III vessels were initially hampered by the problem of how to design a modular ship that could swap out basic engineering upgrades on a per-need basis. This proved particularly true when it came to increasing a vessel’s capacitor size without the use of batteries. In the end, the provision of fullerene-based polymers allowed for solutions that had only existed in theory up until that point. Tengu Engineering - Capacitor Regeneration Matrix Using the same technology that can be found inside the ancient Sleeper race’s guardian drones, this regeneration matrix greatly improves the recharge rate of a Tech III vessel’s capacitor. Even though empire-based designs have achieved this effect for centuries, the way in which this system works is markedly different. Rather than the usual tweaking of capacitor fluid formulas, this design simply triples the number of nanotubes inside – something not possible until the recent influx of fullerene polymers from which this subsystem is made. This results in a drastic increase in the speed and efficiency of energy flow throughout a ship. The quicker that the surplus power can be redirected back to the core, the more that it can contribute to the overall recharge rate of the capacitor. Tengu Engineering - Power Core Multiplier Comprised of countless nanomachines that enhance the energy flow from a ship’s reactor core, this engineering subsystem offers a pilot the option of increasing the power grid of their vessel. Although the empires mastered energy grid upgrades many centuries ago, the adaptation of old designs to the new Tech III paradigm has been a more recent breakthrough. Tengu Engineering - Supplemental Coolant Injector When it came to overheating modules on Tech III vessels, the spaceship engineering industry always knew, or at the very least suspected, that a larger breakthrough was on its way. Those first small advances made by reverse-engineering ancient Sleeper hulls were seen by many as simply the beginning of something greater. For these and other reasons, few were surprised by the introduction of a subsystem focused purely on pushing the “heat” envelope. Various designs surfaced in the weeks and months following the opening of the new wormholes, each offering increasingly smaller improvements on the last. Research seemed to stagnate for a while and it was not until the idea of additional, localized coolant injectors became widespread that heat-focused subsystems truly began to perform in a class of their own. The current iterations offer pilots truly unprecedented abilities when it comes to overheating and pushing modules to their limits. Military experts and even capsuleers alike have been left wondering just how drastically this new design, along with so many other radical new entries to the subsystems field, will reshape interstellar warfare. Offensive Subsystems Tengu Offensive - Accelerated Ejection Bay This missile launcher system was formed not from the missile bays of Sleeper drones, but from the direct-fire turrets and hardpoints salvaged from them instead. Adapting the underlying technology behind the drones' rapid-firing turrets for their own missile systems, Caldari engineers have managed to revolutionize modular launching mechanisms, improving launch speed and kinetic warhead payloads. Tengu Offensive - Magnetic Infusion Basin This subsystem serves as a specialized storage bin for a ship's hybrid ammo. The basin, however, also serves as a cyclotron, infusing the ammo with magnetic energy immediately before it is injected into the turret. The amplified ammo has an increased range and damage potential. Tengu Offensive - Rifling Launcher Pattern This subsystem operates using the same fundamental mechanics as the signal distortion amplifier. When installed into a Tech III vessel, the fullerene-based components resonate with any ECM modules fitted , bolstering their disruptive strength. Tengu Offensive - Covert Reconfiguration From the moment Strategic Cruisers became a reality, there were whispers amongst the scientific community about the potential for advances in cloaking technology. They remained that alone for the longest time, with few involved in the reverse engineering process willing to share any news of their discoveries. Everyone knew that, should the technology ever become a reality, the capabilities of the new Strategic Cruisers would change overnight. When some of the State's first cloaking subsystems were unveiled at a secure Caldari military complex, those select few spectators did not understand for a moment, the reason behind the comparatively underwhelming offense. When the first Tengu broke from its attack and vanished in front of hundreds of onlookers – not only from the field of battle, but from the system itself – the reasons behind a conservative weapons design suddenly became clear. Propulsion Subsystems Tengu Propulsion - Fuel Catalyst The ancient Sleeper race was known to have mastered various sustainable energy technologies including thermoelectric systems, which they usually built directly into a vessel’s hull. Capsuleer reverse-engineers took little time to adapt salvaged versions of these Sleeper energy systems into their own modular Tech III vessel pieces. Thanks to widespread demand in the Caldari transport industry, fuel catalyst systems were one of the first to be developed. Making full use of locally generated thermoelectric power, they are able to supplement the fuel needs of an afterburner. This process makes it possible to inject fuel in larger amounts for the same capacitor cost, offering pilots a significant boost to the velocity increase from afterburners. Tengu Propulsion - Gravitational Capacitor This subsystem lowers the capacitor cost of warping and increases actual warp speed. With the influx of fullerene-based polymers and the discovery of Sleeper drone technology, the same fundamental principles once only sparingly employed in advance scout vessels such as Covert Ops and Interceptors could be re-applied to modular Tech III vessels. The Caldari are said to have been the first empire to benefit from reverse-engineering attempts aimed at producing these subsystems, something which the Gallente Federation’s own scientists flatly deny. Tengu Propulsion - Intercalated Nanofibers Constructed from hard yet lightweight fullerene polymers, these intercalated fibers boost the agility of a starship without compromising its structural resilience. Even though basic nanofibers have existed for hundreds of years, the integration of various Sleeper-based salvage and other polymers takes the technology to a completely new level of modularity. This has allowed the same centuries-old technology to be ported over to the new Tech III paradigm. Tengu Propulsion - Interdiction Nullifier Dubbed the “interdiction nullifier” by the Guristas, who suffered its first introduction on the battlefield, this subsystem grants a startling and unprecedented capability; an immunity to non-targeted interdiction such as mobile warp disruptors and interdiction spheres. The origins of the first “nullifier” designs are shrouded in mystery, but the subsystem’s initial production of is thought to have taken place soon after the wormhole openings, and well before the technology became widespread knowledge. Not long after the first Tengu were designed, the Caldari Navy intercepted emergency transmissions from Guristas fleets across Venal, Tenal and Vale of the Silent. All of the reports made mention of Loki-class vessels slipping past defensive deployments and into core Guristas territory despite all efforts to stop the ships or slow them down. Following these reports, rumors spread that other groups began to discover and implement this extraordinary new technology, and yet of all the factions that leapt upon the opportunity, none were so eager or ruthless in their own race to capitalize as the independent capsuleer and pirate organizations that make the nullsec frontiers their home. Caldari Subsystems